A Reason to Live
by shikonchick
Summary: She’s dead.I know what’s going on in your mind at this moment. Hey this story, it’s wrong, it should start with a ¨Once upon a time¨ but it’s my story and I can start it however I please. You shouldn’t think me any wrong for me doing just that.


Inuyasha and co. Do not belong to me.

A Reason to Live

She's dead.

I know what's going on in your mind at this moment. Hey this story, it's wrong, it should start with a ¨Once upon a time¨ but it's my story and I can start it however I please. You shouldn't think me any wrong for me doing just that.

However she's dead, and with a grieving heart I saw how her cold and lifeless body was lowered into the depths of a cold and dark abyss. I couldn't help but wonder how a person who used to be filled with warmth and cheer could be allowed to rest in a place filled with darkness, cold and maggots.

I felt my eyes tingling with tears and I bit my lip harder, so as not to allow anyone to see me in a moment of weakness, not that it mattered, I had cried my share of tears the night before, when I realized that she would never waken and that she would never smile for me or sit me into the depths of my very ego.

_¨She was like an angel. Always there to give you an encouraging smile or a nice word of advice or a nice shoulder to cry on. We should not grieve but rejoice that she is in a far much better place than any of us…¨_

Rejoice? Did he really say that? Ha! He only says it because it was not the love of his life that just died. What if it was Sango that had died instead of her? Would he want for everyone else to rejoice while he wept and felt his used to be warm heart growing colder and colder until it broke into such small fragments that no one could put it back together?

It was not him that had to tell her family that she was dead. It was not him that had received the sad accusing stares because he had not been able to protect her or watched as her mother nearly died of grieve. It was not him who had had to tell the sad weeping mother that she could not receive the body of her dead child because bringing her dead body through a time barrier of 500 years could destroy her body in such a way that when he got to the other side he would only have a pile of bones. It was not him who had to tell them that they could always just visit her grave which would be next to the Sacred Tree! It was not him. No.

¨_We shall not only remember her as a talented priestess but as a friend, a sister, and a wonderful wife…_

His heart swelled up at the mention of her being a wife. His wife. Even if it was only for a short period of time, he had made her happy but it was perhaps the reason why it hurt so much. Because he had been her husband, her knight in shining armor, and he had failed to protect her. Maybe if she hadn't been so reckless or so stubborn to protect him, she would still be alive. Maybe if he had only been a little bit stronger perhaps Naraku would have not slashed her with his claws.

_¨ and lets not forget a lovely mother.¨_

His throat tightened at the mention of that, and he clutched the small sleeping bundle in his arms tighter to his chest. She was the only memory left of her for him and he would make sure that nothing ever happened to her. He would not allow for his one and only daughter to grow up alone and unwanted as he had. No, she was going to live in peace and very loved by her father.

He came back from his thoughts and realized that Miroku was done with his speech and everyone was retrieving to the confinement of their homes. The air had turned cool and in the distance there loomed the threat of an upcoming storm. He watched as Sango, her belly round with child, but her face covered in tears was lead away by a grieving Miroku who turned towards him and gave him a sad smile. He left his wife's side and slowly approached him. He peeked at the small infant in his arms and whispered,

" Inuyasha, I, Sango and I, we just want you to know that even though our pain will never compare to yours, Kagome was like a sister to us and her death has left a hole in us that no one will ever be able to fill. If you and Misuki ever need anything, it doesn't matter at what time or how big it is, we will be there for you. Inuyasha please don't leave and hide taking the child with you. We want you to allow us to be a part of her life and yours too, because it is all we have left of Kagome." He patted my shoulder and I gave him the best smile my soul could muster up.

" Miroku, you and Sango have nothing to worry about, we have no where else to go, plus Kag…" I swallowed the tears that the mention of her very name could bring to my eyes.

" Kagome always said how she wanted for our daughter to live on this world with constant visits to the other side and I intend on doing just that. I want Misuki to live surrounded by the people that love her. I thank you for wanting to help but enough help you are doing by taking Shippo under your care until things get …nor…settled."

He smiled at me and left to rejoin his wife's side. I watched them as they disappeared down the road towards the village that loomed not so far from here.

In the distance lighting thundered, threatening to bring down the cold and pouring rain and I knew that as much as I would not want to leave, the cold winds would soon come and his daughter could catch a cold.

A clash of thunder sounded far much closer than last time and the little form in his arms stirred. He soon found himself face to face with two golden orbs somewhat similar to his, staring somewhat sleepily at him. He smiled and touched her small silk black and silver tresses all the way to the tip of her two black fuzzy ears. He readjusted his daughter's blanket closer to her frame and snuggled her deeper to him, so close he could feel her small heart beating until it became one with his, and leaning closer to her ear whispered a promise he intended on keeping,

" Misuki, it's just the two of us now, and I must admit to you here and now before its too late that I am scared of doing it all by myself, but just the though of knowing that you will be here with me in this journey makes it less scary. Life will be tough on us, I am warning you of that. I never had anyone care for me until your mom showed up and this parenting thing will be new to me. There will be times when, you and I might not always agree, but just know that all the choices I make and will make, I am doing them not only for you but for the both of us so that our little family can make it. You need not worry about growing unloved and unwanted like me because thanks to your mother's way of being, there will be plenty of people who will love you and that you will love. Never forget that I'll always love you, and I am sure that wherever Kagome is, your mother loves you too maybe even more than me. If you ever feel like you need to see her, this place isn't so far away, but I don't think you need to come all the way out here by yourself to see her, if there is one thing your mother taught me was that the presence of those you love, no matter what, will always continue to live in your heart. So don't freak out if someday you hear me babbling to myself because in reality I am talking to your mother. Okay?'

He waited, half expecting for her to answer him. He laughed as he realized that amidst all his talking his daughter had drifted into sleep. And it was there and then that he realized that it was okay to be scared, so long as he did his best everything would turn out just fine. He kissed her forehead before covering it with her blanket, took one last look at the grave and whispered a goodbye, before he too, left in the direction of the others. Only he was far more careful and took slower steps as to not hurt his daughter's sleeping form.

_Kagome, I might not be the best father but I will do my good damn best, so you not need to worry about us, we'll be just great. Thanks to you people who love her will surround Misuki. Her life it might not be perfect, because well you are not here to make it so, but it will be as close to perfect as it can get. So yeah, don't worry I'll love her and take care of her just as much as you would, maybe even more. She and I will do great._

And somewhere in heaven, Kagome knew they would.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_1985-2006_

_A daughter, sister, mother and loving wife._

_Our love for you will extend beyond time._

So what do you think? This has been my first attempt at writing a one shot in along time and I wasn't sure what the final result would turn out to be. Tell me if you like it. Remember your opinion is highly valued so review plz.

Thank you


End file.
